Kingdom Hearts: The Three Lights
'''Kingdom Hearts: The Three Lights '''is a videogame of Kingdom Hearts series that introduce three news protagonists of Kingdom Hearts Universe: Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin. Storyline Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin are three best friends, who are fascinated of power of Keyblade and who want to be Masters of Keyblade. Their master, Master Zajmex and Master Krekpton, are so proud about them and they want to see three masters of Keyblade for next year. But pass the exam it's not too easy and, in the end, Kuroy and Elin pass but Ombreon not, because it isn't very careful about his power of darkness. Some days after the exams results, Kuroy wants to help Ombreon, but him doesn't want; Kuroy insists, but Ombreon turns down, but Kuroy insists another time: at the three time, Ombreon gets angry and, with the darkness, attacks his friend. Fortunately, Elin saves Kuroy and talks with Ombreon but him goes away with his space ship. Kuroy wants to find Ombreon and takes his ship for find his friend; Elin tries to stop him, but it's late and takes his ship for follow Kuroy and find Ombreon. CharactersCategory:Games Omreon: One of three protagonists, it's a boy who loves the Keyblade but it's not so careful about his power of darkness inside his heart. It's very strong in the battle. Kuroy: A funny boy, it's the best friend of Ombreon and it's very interested about Keyblade and his power. In the battle it's too fast. Elin: A sweet but careful girl, it's attracted about Keyblade and power of Lights. In the battle it's very high with her magics. Master Zajmex: A good master, who loves Ombreon, Kuroy and Elin. Master Krekpton: A good master, best friend of Zajmex, but it's very mysterious. Secret Boy: A masked boy, good friend of Krekpton: he hides a secret. Ruthless: The enemies of this game, some creatures who born in the darkness. Gameplay You can use all the three protagonist and their power. The use correct is Ombreon-Kuroy-Elin but you can also use you favourite order. Worlds * The Homeland * Black Castle * Duckburg Night * Hawaii * Kingdom Ice * Treasure Planet * The Bald Mountain * The Magic Lamp of Genie * San Fransokyo * A Galaxy Far, Far Away *New York * Gotham City * The Rests of Krypton * Smalville * Central City * Hollow Bastion (or Radiant Garden) * Destiny Islands * End of the World World's Characters The Homeland * Ombreon * Kuroy * Elin * Master Zajmex * Master Krekpton * Secret Boy * Moguri Black Castle * Maleficent * Pete * Xehanort Illusion * Xigbar Illusion * Saix Illusion * Roxas Illusion Duckburg Night * Duck Avenger * Gyro Gearloose * Helper * Evron * Beagle Boys * Magica De Spell Hawaii * Lilo * Stitch * Nani * David * Jumba * Pleakley * Dr. Hamsterviel Kingdom Ice * Anna * Elsa * Kristoff * Hans * Olaf * Sven Treasure Planet * Jim * John Silver * Dr. Delbert Doppler * Captain Amelia * B.E.N * Morph * Scroop * Mr. Arrow The Bald Mountain * Chernabog * Master Yen Sid * Mickey Sorcerer The Magic Lamp of Genie * Genie * Aladdin Illusion * Jafar Ghost San Fransokyo * Hiro * Baymax * Tadashi * GoGo Tomago * Wasabi * Honey Lemon * Fred * Callaghan A Galaxy Far, Far Away * Luke Skywalker * Princess Leila * R2-D2 * Darth Vader * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Yoda New York * Spider-Man * Mary Jane * Goblin * New Goblin * Dr. Octopus * Sandman * Venom The Rests of Krypton * Jor-El Illusion * Lara Illusion * Zod Illusion * No Superman Smalville * Superman * Jonathan Kent * Martha Kent * Chloe Sullivan * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor Central City * Flash * Iris West * Caitlin Snow * Cisco Ramon * Harrison Wells * Detective Joe * Eddie Thawne Hollow Bastion * Merlin * Scrooge McDuck * Lea * Leon * Yuffie * Sephirot * Pinocchio * Geppetto * Jiminy Cricket * Pluto * Chip 'N Dale * Huey, Dewey and Louie * Donald * Goofy * Maleficent * Villain's Disney Illusions Destiny Islands * Sora * Riku * Kairi * Xehanort Ghost * Secret Boy End of the World * Ansem * Xemnas * Braig * Isa * ??? * ??? * ???